


Sticky Threats

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Episode Zero
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bickering, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor, Rebellion, meddling relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Wufei and Meilan’s wedding night. Time to find yourself a bomb shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Wufei. Why is there a bottle of... of... of _that_ on my nightstand?”

“For the same reason there’s a strip of _those_ on mine, _wife_ : we hate each other’s guts and it would be an embarrassment if our wedding night was a failure because of it.”

“It was a rhetorical question, dimwit.”

“Always hard to tell, coming from you.”

“What was that?!”

“A slight to your intellect.”

“No, did you hear that just now? I think they just locked the door.”

_Bam._

“They _barred_ the door!”

“A - are they serious?!”

“No way, forget it. Touch me and you die.”

“Touch _me_ and _you_ die!”

“If we can’t kick the door down, they leave me no other choice.”

“Meilan? What’s with the knife? Where did you _keep_ that?! _Put that down!_ ”

“All that studying and all that time knowing you’d be a woman’s bane someday, and you can’t even guess? Pathetic.”

“Oh, I see - wait! Dammit, you should’ve let me do that.”

“Don’t insult me, Wufei. This isn’t the first time I’ve shed my blood for my clan, and it won’t be the last. If I have to cheat to meet their insane demands about my womanhood, so be it.”

“Er, right.”

“Now you, dear husband, need a couple of bruises. Nobody would believe I’d just let you get away with that.”

“This is sick.”

“No, this is tradition. My mother was married three times before she would have me. Got it down to an art. Sick would be if I actually used that lube.”

“Spirits help me, you might have some brain power in you after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
